


Hanahaki

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chan is the bad guy, Hanahaki Disease, I’m sorry, M/M, a possible happy ending, friends - Freeform, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent xD
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Kudos: 14





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent xD

Sejun loved Chan, there was no doubt about it. Subin was the first one to find out, he liked to tease him about it. Mostly because it resulted in Sejun, blushing furiously and telling him to shut up. That would result in Subin laughing a little, “I’m only teasing” he looked at him. “I know” it’s been two months since he accepted how he feels, the only thing is; he’s not ready to tell Chan. “You should tell him,” after that Sejun remained quiet. It was understandable, it’s also hard when the person you love. Loves going out, and sleeping with random people.

One morning things changed, when Subin went to check on him. Since he was still in bed, something unusual for him. “Hyung?” He was met with silence, he moved through the room. He went to touch him, surprised at how warm Sejun felt. One thing he thought to do was, grab a damp cloth and, place it on his forehead. After that Subin didn’t have to wait long, Sejun slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, well at least he tried to. It wasn’t hard to know he was about to throw up, Subin was quick to grab the bin nearby.

For the next few minutes Sejun threw up, Subin did his best to comfort him. Once he was fine enough to lay back, he simply looked at the ceiling. Subin just happened to look inside the bin, he felt a bit hesitant to ask. “Hyung?” Sejun looked at him, “yes,” it was like he had seen a ghost. “S-Since when do you throw up flowers,” it fell quiet and, he made the mistake of sitting up too quickly. “What” sure enough inside were a handful of petals, with a tiny bit of blood. It was clear what should happen, “I think you need to go to the hospital.”

He took some time to get ready, at least he had someone to help. It was a bit of a slow trip to the hospital, Sejun went in alone. Subin simply sat in the waiting room, he wasn’t surprised when their friends messaged him.

_Best Friends_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Subin do you know why Sejun isn’t answering his phone._

_Seungsik;_

_“Or why he’s late to meet up with us.”_

_Subinnie;_

_“He’s not answering because, he’s at the hospital.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“What? Why?”_

_Seungsik;_

_“Is he okay.”_

_Subinnie;_

_“I’m not sure why, I’ll let you know when he’s done.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Okay, thank you. We’ll drop by later.”_

It’s close to ten minutes later, Sejun walks out. Looking like he’s a little spaced out, “hyung, are you okay.” He takes a moment to respond, “not really” nothing more is said. Until they’re outside and, walking away from the hospital. Sejun is quiet as he says; “I need to go to the chemist,” the more he says nothing. The more Subin feels worried, once they’re back at home. He breaks down the moment he sits on the couch, for a minute or two. Subin isn’t sure what to do, he sits beside him “can you tell me what’s wrong, I’d like to help.”

Sejun wipes his tears away “I have Hanahaki,” he’s a bit of a mess. Subin grabs the box of tissues, “thank you” it falls quiet. “I didn’t know loving someone could lead to this,” he’s quick to hug him. They end up watching a movie, and Sejun ends up falling asleep with his head on Subin’s lap. Subin ends up crying a little, he wishes his hyung wasn’t going through this. He’s aware that Chan isn’t exactly an open book, when it comes to emotions. He’s aware that they aren’t as close, as they used to be. His phone goes off, luckily not loudly.

_Best Friends;_

_Seungwoo;_

_“We’re on our way.”_

_Subinnie;_

_“Okay, see you soon hyung.”_

_“You can let yourselves in.”_

He puts his phone down and, he’s not surprised Sejun is still asleep. Fifteen minutes later Seungwoo, and Seungsik arrive. Thankfully they’re quiet as they walk in, the peace lasts for a few more minutes before. Sejun is up and, running to the bathroom. They’re both concerned, and about to ask what’s wrong. When he comes out looking, like he’s going to collapse. Which he pretty much does, Seungwoo helps him out. Sejun takes a deep breath, as he thinks about whether he should, tell them or not.

“Do you want to tell us what’s wrong,” he simply nods his head. “I have Hanahaki” Seungwoo can’t believe it, Seungsik is the only one confused. “What’s that exactly” it falls quiet, Subin is the one who responds. “It’s a disease you get from unrequited love,” then “who do you love Sejun.” Just thinking about it, makes him tear up a little.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been a month.

Sejun _tries_ to spend time with Chan, but that doesn’t go to plan. It doesn’t matter if they’re with their friends, or alone Chan doesn’t pay attention to him. If he did he’d notice the way that, Sejun is looking at him. He’d also notice that, Sejun has lost some weight. But unfortunately for him, the love of his life doesn’t care enough. It’s at this point where he’s throwing up, petals close to five times a day. He still hasn’t told Seungwoo, and Seungsik who he’s in love with. Although it would be a little obvious now.

Sejun was laying in bed, he had no energy to do anything. He decided to try and, have a conversation with Chan.

_Sejun;_

_“Hi :).”_

_Chan;_

_“Hi, what can I do for you.”_

_Sejun;_

_“Can we just talk.”_

_Chan;_

_“Does it have to be right now.”_

Sejun is close to saying never mind, but he ends up telling him how he feels.

_Sejun;_

_“If not now, then when would suit you best.”_

_“It seems like you don’t care.”_

_Chan;_

_“I don’t have time for your drama.”_

That causes his heart to break.

_Sejun;_

_“Sorry I bothered you then.”_

He can’t stop the tears that fall, he hated how cold Chan has become. Why did he have to fall for him, why not Subin. It’s a few minutes later Subin, walks in with some food. “What’s wrong” Sejun shakes his head, “it’s nothing” naturally, he doesn’t buy it. “It’s not nothing” it falls quiet, “did you try talking to Chan.” He doesn’t say it at first, he simply nods then adds. “It got me nowhere” Subin decides to change the topic, “are you going to be okay.” Sejun is quick to say; “of course, I will” Subin smiles a little.

“Alright, I’ll see you after work” he leaves a few moments later, Sejun eats quietly while wishing things were different.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

He’s hit the three month mark.

Seungwoo is the one who finds him, lying on his bedroom floor surrounded by petals. To weak to move at all, “Sejun” he manages to open his eyes. He takes a breath before coughing again, it falls silent. Seungwoo doesn’t hesitate to call for an ambulance, he’s relieved that he can go with him. Sejun is out of it for a while, Seungwoo hates that he can’t see him straight away. It’s close to an hour when he’s allowed to see him, he pauses in the doorway. Trying to find strength, so he doesn’t break down.

Sejun doesn’t say much at first, apart from “hey hyung.” Seungwoo smiles sadly “what did the doctor say,” there’s nothing for a moment. “That if I get worse I’m going to need, to have surgery” “what’s the other option.” The mood changes “I confess and, hope that he feels the same.” That’s when he can’t help but, ask “who is he.” It seems now would be the best time, “Chan” Seungwoo shouldn’t be surprised but, he is. “You have to tell him” Sejun is aware of that, “I know” it’s not long after that. When Seungwoo’s phone goes off.

_Best Friends_

_Subinnie;_

_“Hyung is Sejun in hospital.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Yes, he is.”_

_Seungsik;_

_“Is it bad?”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Yes, and if you come to see him. Make sure you bring Chan.”_

_Subinnie;_

_“Okay, hyung :).”_

Seungwoo puts his phone away, as he looks back at Sejun. He finds that he’s lying on his side, “you should rest” Sejun smiles a little. “Okay dad” Seungwoo laughs a little, “hey” it becomes quiet enough. For him to close his eyes, and fall asleep. Seungwoo gently touches his face, wishing he could help him. Once again his phone goes off.

_Chan;_

_“Hyung why do I have to see Sejun.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Because he’s your friend.”_

_Chan;_

_“But I don’t have time.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“When do you have time?”_

_Chan;_

_“Hyung.”_

_Seungwoo;_

_“Don’t start Chan, if you don’t come willingly. I will make you.”_

_Chan;_

_“Fine.”_

It was a matter of fifteen minutes, when the three of them arrived. For the first time in months Chan, looks at him. “Oh my god” Seungwoo doesn’t move, but he looks at him. Subin stands next to him “how bad is it,” “if he gets any worse he’ll need surgery.” He ends up sitting on his lap, “he’ll be okay Subinnie.” He cries a little “I hope so, I don’t want to lose him.” Seungwoo holds him close, “neither do I.” Just as Chan asks; “what is going on,” Sejun wakes up. He first sees Seungwoo and, Subin as he moves onto his back.

He locks eyes with Chan, of course, he heard his question. Without thinking he says; “do you actually care,” he falls quiet. Soon enough they’re left alone, “did you know that I love you. But wish I didn’t” Chan isn’t sure what to say, “if you paid any attention to me the past few months. You might have noticed,” he takes time to breathe. “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you,” he sits beside him “I don’t know if I love you that way.” That’s not what Sejun wants to hear, “then I guess I should have the surgery.

Then I can forget I ever loved you,” Chan feels bad. He _wants_ to help but, he doesn’t feel like he can. They’re interrupted when Subin comes back in, he doesn’t hesitate to climb onto the bed. Sejun holds him “I’m okay Subin,” of course, he says nothing. But naturally, he doesn’t believe him. That afternoon he gets released from hospital, he’s happy that his friends don’t leave his side. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

After a few more weeks Sejun ends up needing the surgery, he’s at the stage where he can’t put it off. Subin is the one who’s by his side, since Seungwoo and Seungsik have to work. It takes close to three hours, for them to remove everything. It’s quiet in the room as he’s recovering, it takes close to two hours before he wakes up. Subin smiles a little “hey hyung,” Sejun takes a moment “hey.” It’s stupid to ask how he’s feeling, it isn’t long before the doctor comes in. “The surgery was a success, it’s quite normal to feel some discomfort.

That can sometimes last a few days,” Sejun wouldn’t mind that, it’s better than the alternative. He’s released the following morning, it’s a slow quiet trip home. He’s happy that he no longer has flowers, growing inside of him. Once Sejun relaxes on their couch, it becomes clear. He can’t but, smile like an idiot. Subin sits beside him a few minutes later, “I can tell you’re feeling better.” Sejun looks at him “yeah, and it feels good.” It’s pretty obvious what needs to be asked, but Subin is a little hesitant to ask him. 

“That’s good hyung” it falls quiet, Sejun places his head on his shoulder. “I’m a bit hesitant to ask this” it’s not hard to guess why, “okay” Subin goes for it. “How do you feel about Chan” Sejun takes his time, “I feel nothing” they don’t say much else after that. It’s that afternoon while Sejun is alone, he receives a visit from Chan. It’s not hard to tell he’s a bit nervous, “hey” Sejun smiles a little “hi.” Of course, it’s more than a little awkward, but it’s been this way between them for a while now. So, it’s not that unusual. 


End file.
